Rocko's Modern Life Improves (Re-write)
by Peachy-Author
Summary: This is a re-write of "Rocko's Modern Life Improves". You'll have to read the story to find out how the title speaks for itself. Chapter story! COMPLETE!
1. Kate's News!

(A/N: Okay, here's the first chapter of "Rocko's Modern Life Improves". I hope it's good. I don't own "Rocko's Modern Life", but I do own Rocko's wife, Kate, and Kate's friend, Rachel.)

It was a late summer afternoon in O-Town. Everything was alright, but we're supposed to be focusing on Rocko now, so let's go find him!

We find Rocko in the living room, watching T.V. when Heffer, Filburt, and Rachel showed up.

"Hi, Rocko." Heffer and Filburt said.

"Hello, Rocko. Where's Kate?" Rachel asked, noticing that Kate wasn't present.

"Oh, Kate hasn't been feeling well, so she's at the doctor's to find out what's wrong." Rocko said.

"Aww..." Rachel groaned.

"But I'm sure she'll be back soon." Rocko said.

"I'll stick around, then." Rachel said.

And so they decided to watch "The Fatheads". They hadn't seen much of it when Kate returned.

"Hi, everyone!" Kate greeted in a really happy voice.

"Kate! Are you alright?" Rocko asked, running to his wife and greeting her with a hug.

"Better than that. I'll tell you why after the show's over, though." Kate said.

"Alright." said Rocko.

Then the show ended, and Rocko turned to Kate, asking, "What did you find out?"

"I found out some good news." Kate said.

"What's the news?" Rocko asked.

Kate leaned in real close and whispered to him, "You're going to be a father..."

"I'm going to be a _what_?!" Rocko asked, wondering if he heard correctly. Did Kate really say that he was going to be a dad?

"Rocko, is something wrong?" Filburt asked.

"Kate, what did you say?" Rocko asked, deciding to double-check.

"I said, you're going to be a father!" Kate repeated, aloud this time.

"(gasp) You're having a baby?!" Rachel exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes!" Kate replied.

"WOW!" Heffer said, and everybody was congratulating Rocko and Kate, but in the midst of all the celebrations, Rocko blacked out.

One hour later...

When Rocko came to, he was lying on the bed with Spunky licking his face, and Kate was watching him with a concerned expression.

"Rocko, you're awake!" Kate said, her concerned expression turning to one of happiness.

"Kate, what happened?" Rocko asked as he slowly sat up.

"You blacked out when everyone started congratulating us." Kate said.

"Why were they congratulating us?" Rocko asked.

"Because we're going to be parents." Kate replied.

"I'm not so sure about this. I'm not good with kids." Rocko said.

"Nonsense! I've seen you with Filburt and Paula's kids, and they think the world of you." Kate said.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about them." Rocko said. Then he said, "Where is everyone, anyway?"

"They went home after they realized you blacked out. We'd better let them know you're okay." Kate said.

"We should." Rocko said, so they called up Heffer, Filburt, and Rachel to let them know that all was well. They were relieved, and they once again congratulated Rocko and Kate.

So that's the end of the first chapter. I hope it was alright. Please review, but NO flaming!


	2. From Parents to Grandparents

(A/N: So now it's time for Chapter 2. Wow, it's still amazing that Rocko and Kate are going to be parents. Let's see what happens next!)

It was now Thanksgiving in O-Town. Kate's parents didn't know that Kate was pregnant yet, mainly because Rocko and Kate completely forgot, due to being so busy getting ready for the baby. So when Kate's parents showed up and asked how things were, Kate was surprised that they didn't ask about the baby.

"I thought for sure my parents were going to ask about our baby." Kate whispered to Rocko.

"Me too." said Rocko. Then he realized something, and he said, "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh?" Kate asked.

"I think we were so busy getting ready for the baby, we forgot to tell our parents about our baby." Rocko said.

"You didn't tell your parents?" Kate asked.

"Well, yours don't know, either." Rocko said.

"What don't we know?" Kate's mom asked, having heard Rocko.

"Mom, Dad... I'm pregnant." Kate said.

"You're what?" Kate's dad said.

"Our daughter's having a baby!" his wife responded.

"What?! Katie, are you serious?!" Kate's dad asked, very surprised.

"Yes, Daddy." Kate said.

"Do you know what this means?" Kate's dad said.

"It means you're not mad at me for not telling you sooner?" Kate asked.

"We're going to be grandparents!" Kate's parents cheered.

"At least they're not mad at me for not telling them right away." Kate shrugged.

"Say, when did you find out that you were... expecting?" Kate's mom asked.

"In August..." Kate replied.

"Oh. Guess you wanted to make sure you really were pregnant before telling us. That's okay." Kate's mom repsonded.

"I got off pretty easy." Kate smiled to herself.

Rocko, meanwhile, had called his parents to tell them the news, and he apologized for not telling them right away, and his reason. They understood, and they were happy to find out that Kate was pregnant. Now they were excited about being grandparents, and they told Rocko to keep them updated on the baby.

"I will." Rocko promised.

When he hung up, Kate said, "So, how did they take the news?"

"They took it well. They want us to keep them updated on the baby." Rocko said.

"Mine weren't even mad about me not telling them. In fact, Mom figured that I wanted to make sure I really was pregnant before telling them." Kate said.

"We really got off easy, didn't we?" Rocko asked.

"Too easy, if you ask me." Kate smiled, cuddling close to her husband.

The rest of the day was smooth sailing.

Okay, that's Chapter 2. Sorry it was short, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer, so stay tuned, and please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


	3. Baby News!

(A/N: Now we've made it to Chapter 3. I wonder what's gonna happen. Maybe I'll get this chapter started so you can find out.)

It was January in O-Town. The holidays came and went, but they'd been happy and fun. But enough about that; let's go check up on Rocko and Kate!

So Rocko and Kate just got home from the ultrasound, and they decided to relax before their friends showed up.

"I can't believe it." Kate said.

"Neither can I." Rocko said, placing a hand on Kate's stomach (which looked a bit bigger now), feeling their baby move for a bit.

"We should call our parents and let them know about their grandchild." Kate said.

"You're absolutely right." Rocko said, and they quickly contacted their parents with the good news.

As you probably guessed, the grandparents-to-be were extremely happy when they found out about the ultrasound.

"How's the baby?" Kate's parents asked.

"Did you find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Rocko's parents were asking.

"The baby is perfectly healthy." Kate responded.

"We learned that it's a boy! We're having a son!" Rocko told his parents.

"YAY! We get a grandson!" the grandparents cheered.

Rocko and Kate just smiled at each other as they hung up, letting their parents celebrate.

About a half-hour later, Heffer and Rachel showed up, and Filburt brought Paula and the kids with him. The kids learned about the baby in Kate's stomach, and they were sitting near Kate, trying to feel the baby's movements.

"So, how's the baby?" Rachel asked Kate.

"He's perfectly healthy." Kate replied, grinning.

"Oh, that's n- hold the phone!" Rachel said.

"This phone?" Heffer asked, pulling out his cell phone.

"Kate, did you refer to the baby as 'he'?" Rachel asked her friend.

"She did! We're having a boy!" Rocko said.

"That's great!" said Filburt.

At that moment, the baby moved, and Filburt's children all looked up at Kate.

"Yes, that was the baby." Kate told them.

"Hurt?" asked Missy.

"No, not really." Kate replied.

"I can't wait for him to be born." Rocko said, moving close to his wife.

"You're not the only one." Kate said, and she and Rocko shared a passionate kiss before Rocko looked at Kate's stomach and placed a hand on it, feeling the baby move.

"Our son." Rocko and Kate said together.

Those crazy kids are really looking forward to this baby, aren't they? I'm hoping the next chapter will be longer, so stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	4. The Baby's Birth

(A/N: And now we've made it to Chapter 4. Ooh, let's see how this turns out!)

It was springtime in O-Town. The weather was pleasant, and everyone seemed at ease. However, we have to see how Rocko and Kate are holding up, so let's go!

Well, it was very early right now. Rocko was fast asleep, Spunky was asleep at the foot of the bed, but Kate was awake. She woke up a little while ago and was unable to get back to sleep. This was partly because she was fully pregnant and knew that she could go into labor at any time.

"Soon enough..." Kate sighed as she looked at her stomach.

Suddenly, she felt a great pain and screamed. This, obviously, woke Rocko and Spunky.

"Kate, what happened?! Are you okay?!" Rocko asked, panicking. Spunky looked worried, although he wasn't too happy about being woken up so early.

"I-I think it's... time..." Kate moaned.

"Time?!" Rocko asked.

"The baby... I think it's... ready to come out..." Kate said.

"Oh... okay..." Rocko said, calming down. Then he realized what Kate said, and he went completely stiff.

"I shouldn't have said that..." Kate realized, because the next thing she knew, Rocko began panicking again, and he showed it by jumping out of bed and running in circles.

"Rocko, this isn't exactly helping!" Kate said, but Rocko was too worried to hear her. Frustrated, Kate said, "Where's the author when you really need her?"

At that moment, Peachy-Author appeared, and Rocko bumped into her, causing him to stop running.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Kate's in labor, and I'm not ready!" Rocko said.

"Well, ready or not, here he comes!" Kate said.

"He's almost out?!" Rocko screamed.

"No! He's ready to come out!" Kate said.

"Okay, I'll fix this." I said, and with a wave of my wand, we found ourselves in the hospital, and Kate was lying in a hospital bed, ready to give birth.

"That helped." Rocko said.

"It helped a lot." Kate said.

"Thanks, Peachy-Author." Rocko and Kate said.

"No problem!" I said, and I disappeared.

After we skip the birthing scene, we find Kate feeling relaxed.

"Are you okay?" Rocko asked, looking at his wife with concern.

"I will be if the baby is." Kate replied.

"He's okay." a familiar voice said from the entrance to the room. Rocko and Kate looked, and they saw me standing there in a nurse's uniform.

"Peachy-Author! Is our son alright?" Rocko asked.

"Yup! He's okay! Want me to bring him in?" I asked.

"Please!" Kate said.

"Okay. Hang on..." I said, and I left. A few minutes later, I returned with Rocko and Kate's son in my arms. He was a tiny baby wallaby that looked so much like his father (but he had Kate's eyes), and he was wrapped in a blanket that was blue with purple triangles all over it.

"Our boy..." Kate gasped as I gently placed the baby into her arms.

"He's perfect..." Rocko said, stunned beyond belief. In fact, he looked like he was gonna black out, so I quickly ran to his side and held him up so he wouldn't hurt himself if he did faint.

"I'd better call my parents and let them know." Kate said, handing the baby to Rocko. As Rocko held his son, I could tell that he wasn't going to black out, so I stood back and just watched the family.

Kate was telling her parents about the baby, and they must've asked what the baby's name was, for Kate said, "His name? Well, his name is... is... uh, hold on." Kate looked to Rocko and asked, "What's our son's name?"

"I don't know. I thought you knew." Rocko said.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking." Kate said.

"You didn't think of a name for him yet?" I asked.

Rocko and Kate nodded sheepishly as they looked at their baby.

"Okay, maybe I can think of something." I said, and I went over to look at the baby again. After a moment, I said, "He kinda looks like a 'Dillon'."

"Dillon?" Rocko and Kate asked. They decided that the name suited him, so they named him Dillon.

"Okay, his name's Dillon." Kate told her parents.

"Guess I'll be on my way." I said, and I disappeared so the family could be alone for now.

The End

Wow! What a chapter! Rocko and Kate's son was born, and his name is Dillon (his bio is on my profile). I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review, but NO flaming!


End file.
